Left Unmentioned
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Determined to make a good impression on his first day at Torchwood Three, Ianto does everything he can to make things perfect. It's too bad his new teammates won't appreciate it, for it seems a certain Captain forgot to mention the Welshman to them...


**So… anther oneshot! This one's about Ianto's first day… that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood doesn't belong to me…**

**

* * *

****Ianto**

I secured my tie tightly around my neck. I was so nervous, I was sure I was sweating bullets. My suit was uncomfortably stiff against my body. The truth was, I didn't really like suits, but they were as impassive and neutral as I had to be. _Remember,_ I told myself silently, _this is all for Lisa._

I sighed, flattening my clothes and making sure my hair was pristine. I hurried to the front door when I decided everything was in order. I had no time to prepare coffee or breakfast for myself. I wanted to make a good impression; show them I could be prompt and ready. I would've had time, but I "slept in." It was so early in the morning, though, I'm not sure it could really be called that.

I stopped at the door, leaning my head against the hard wood. "Goodbye Lisa," I whispered. "I love you…" I knew full well she couldn't hear me. She was still unconscious; sleeping, and I didn't have the heart to wake her.

I turned the knob and exited my somewhat less-than-par flat. I was relieved to get this job. Being unemployed, I quickly was running out of money, and Lisa just made the electric bill shoot up. This job would offer steady pay and someplace safe for Lisa. I could get her help.

There was a shuffling noise as I stepped. It was like paper. Glancing downwards, I saw an envelope. On it were the words, '_To my lovely little stalker…'_ My cheeks flushed slightly as I picked it up.

_Dear Ianto,_

_There's a button under the front desk._

_Love,_

_Captain Jack Harkness_

That was all? I sighed. I guess it would be useful when I arrived.

**

* * *

****Toshiko**

"Hey, guys, have a look at this," I called to my teammates. We were tired and on edge. We'd all been at the Hub the whole night and Jack had yet to return from whatever his "important mission" was this time.

"What is it now, Tosh?" Owen complained as he walked over to my desk.

I blushed. Suzie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the metal desk. Her eyes drooped slightly when she stared into the bright screens. "I do not understand how you aren't blind yet, Tosh," she yawned.

I shrugged. I, myself, wasn't sure. "Alright, look there." I pointed to the center-left screen. "I've been monitoring the CCTV for Jack." I was also bored out of my mind, and thought a bit of CCTV would be entertaining, but I wouldn't tell them. "He's been gone for a while. There's no doubt he's okay, but I didn't want him stumbling off the lift, drunk or something. Anyways, see that man?" The other two nodded. "He's been standing there in the Plass for a while, almost an hour, I believe."

"So?" Owen snorted.

"I just wanted to get your opinions. I thought he was looking pretty suspicious," I mumbled.

"He just looks like some idiot who has too much time on his hands," Owen declared.

Suzie shook her head, "I dunno. Look at the way he's fidgeting. It doesn't look like he's waiting for anyone."

"Wait! He's leaving!" I cried, surprised.

"See, just some stupid bloke. I think I'm going to sleep." Owen turned and walked towards the autopsy bay.

"He's headed for the tourist center!" Suzie observed.

Owen returned, curious. We watched as he went out of sight on one camera, and then in view on another. The man seemed hesitant before the door. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He looked around, as if making sure no one was there.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," I replied, my gaze transfixed on the strange man.

He pulled something out of his coat pocket and looked at it for a while. He then went behind the desk and looked underneath it. He looked like he was searching for something. Then the door opened. Not the front door: the Hub door.

"How the hell did he know that? Who is he?!" Suzie screeched.

I was worried. Who was that man? We didn't have much time before the man made it down here. Had our secrecy been compromised? "Hide!" I commanded. "We should bring out our guns, see what he knows!" Suzie and Owen nodded. We dove behind whatever would keep us from view and waited. The bright light flashed and the cog door rolled open…

**

* * *

****Ianto**

I had to stifle my gasp with my hand. My eyes drank in the huge underground hub of Torchwood three. I saw desks and an autopsy bay and an office and much more, but not like I had known. This place was so… "It's a mess!" I cried. I knew I had taken for granted that since Torchwood 1 and 3 were both, well, _Torchwood_, that they would be exactly the same. This clutter of everything imaginable was the polar opposite of what I was used to. Of course, with a man like Captain Jack, what else could one expect?

I looked around and something struck me as odd. **The whole place was empty!** "Hello?" I called out. There was nothing.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to skip breakfast, and more importantly, coffee. Also, since it seemed like I was the first one to arrive, my attempts at impressing the team would go unnoticed. Besides, I doubt that would matter much in this pigsty. Then again, this was Torchwood, and it would be blasphemy for any Torchwood office to not have some form of caffeine producer around.

Looking up, I noticed a coffee machine, and a nice one at that! "Coffee," I muttered. I think I was going into caffeine withdrawal. I walked quickly up the stairs and sighed with relief. Another idea formed in my mind. If I was going to make a good impression, why not make a nice pot of coffee for the others? Lisa always said my coffee was godly.

I sniffed. They needed some new coffee. This stuff was low quality, but I would try to make it excellent, nonetheless. I had just started brewing it when I felt a cold, hard object pressed against the back of my head. "Hands on your head," a chilly voice, male, commanded me. It seems I had been so wrapped in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that there _was _someone else. "Now go down the stairs. Slowly!" I obeyed the man behind me. Maybe he just hadn't realized I was the new guy yet. What a way to start off the morning.

As I was forced down, I saw two more people. There was a woman with her curly brown hair in a ponytail and a metalworking apron on. She was pointing a blowtorch my way. The other was also a woman, Japanese. She had on glasses. She was aiming a gun at me. Lovely.

"On your knees!" The man barked. I complied, still facing the women. The man, still pointing the guns muzzle at me, joined the women.

"Tell us who you are, how you knew about this place and how to get in here, and why the _fuck_ did you start making coffee?" the man growled. He was wearing a long white coat with casual clothes underneath. A doctor?

"I- um- My name is Ianto Jones," I said, wishing to clear things up. Now that they knew I was the newbie, they would lower their weapons and laugh, apologizing for the mix up. That didn't happen.

"And?" the woman with the blowtorch prompted coldly.

I gaped at them. Didn't they know? They did know, right? Jack told them about me, right? Right?!

"I- I- but- I'm-" I stuttered. This was quite a predicament.

"C'mon then, spit it out!" the doctor snarled.

Just then, the cog door rolled open, revealing Captain Jack Harkness. He had yet to lay eyes on us.

"Mmmmm! I smell coffee! No one ever makes coffee that smells this good! That must mean my adorable little Welsh-" he stopped right when he saw us. Wait, was he going to call me _his_ _**adorable **__**Welshman?!**_ The look on his face was utter shock. "Whoops," he stated simply.

"Jack!" the Japanese woman finally spoke up. She turned her head around to face him. "This man knew how to get in here!"

My eyes were wide with disbelief. "You didn't tell them?" I cried, my voice unusually indignant.

"Wait!" the curly-haired woman said. "You know him?"

"Yeah, about that… Oh lower your weapons!" He snapped. "Anyhow, this is Ianto Jones, the newest member of the team!"

"How could you not tell them?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Well I haven't been back since last night, for your information! I haven't had a chance to tell the team yet, and I didn't think you'd come so early! I was expecting to be down here by the time you arrived," he explained.

"So you just hired the guy? What's so special about him?" the doctor glared at Jack.

"Ianto has Torchwood experience," Jack named off the top of his head.

"He worked at Torchwood One?" the Japanese woman gasped.

"And _that's_ why you hired him? I mean, Torchwood ONE," the woman with the curly hair sighed, exasperated. Torchwood One and Three never had the best of relationships.

"No!" Jack protested. "He helped me catch a pterodactyl," he said, as if that would explain everything.

"A what? Y'mean like the dinosaur?" the doctor eyed him skeptically.

"Yes, Owen."

"Is that all he can do?" this Owen asked, rather unfazed by the dinosaur bit.

"No!" I snapped. All eyes turned to me. I realized that _was _probably all I could do besides researching and paperwork.

When I failed to back up my protest, Jack filled the silence. "He's very good at stalking."

Three pairs of eyes looked at me curiously. I blushed slightly. "I was not stalking you!"

"He also offered to be our butler," Jack continued, ignoring my outburst. The curiosity in the six eyes peaked.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir," I mumbled, "This was my last hope for a job since… since Canary Warf, and…" I paused. "And I think I might've been just a little bit desperate." I stared sheepishly at my feet, embarrassed to admit that to them.

"Then what can you do, Mr. Junior Researcher?" Jack nudged me playfully.

"I spent a lot of time with Professor Albert in the archives of Torchwood One; I'm very good at archiving and cleanup." That was a lot of what junior researchers did: finding ways to creatively cover up and keep secret Torchwood One.

"Well, if that's what you can do, you have quite a job ahead of you." The three others with us groaned simultaneously, as if they dreaded something about the archives. "Oh, yeah, introductions! Ianto Jones, this is Doctor Owen Harper," he pointed to the man, "Toshiko Sato," the Japanese woman, "and the beauty with the blowtorch is Suzie Costello," he gestured to the curly haired woman. "Team, this is Ianto Jones." They each gave me an apologetic, yet wary look.

Jack sniffed the air, "Ah, I think the coffee's done. Do you really love coffee that much, Mr. Jones, that you just couldn't wait to make it?"

"Actually, I was trying to be polite and make some for my new teammates," I said, a hint of bitterness in my voice. I also did not admit that I needed caffeine in my system soon, or I would crash. "Everyone says my coffee is the best." I turned around quickly and walked to the coffee machine. I poured a cup for everyone, including myself, and carried them on a tray I found.

"This is delicious!" Toshiko complimented after she took a sip. Owen nodded slightly.

"How did you make the shit we have taste so good?" Suzie asked me.

"It's all in how you prepare it." I smiled sweetly at them, trying to forget how they held me at gunpoint moments before.

"Well, Ianto, you got yourself another job. You are going to make us this heaven-in-a-cup every day. That's for sure. We'll sort your other jobs out later."

"Um, sir," I asked Jack hesitantly. He looked at me, nodding. "What did you do with Myfan- the pterodactyl." I couldn't believe I'd let the name slip.

"Myfan?"

"Myfanwy. It's Welsh. I named her… when I first found her," I explained.

"Oh, that's cute. Well, actually, I'm glad you brought that up. I had a helluva time moving her around. I was going to get Owen to help me bring her in here."

"Wait, you've got the pterodactyl with you?" Owen looked confused.

"Yup. Guess what, kiddies, we're getting a pet! She's in a cage, sedated, in the SUV right now. I was going to get her, but I guess we got sidetracked." Jack flashed me a toothy grin. I raised my eyebrow at him.

Suzie spoke up, "How will that work? Won't it- she be dangerous?"

"Probably! But won't it be fun?" Jack went on to explain how he thought things were going to work. He even mentioned installing a cave for her.

Yes, I do believe this would be fun.

**

* * *

****I can't stop writing about Ianto. It's like an addiction. It's a nice addiction. Anyhoo, how'd you like it? If I was bored, I'd spy on people via CCTV too. Review please!**


End file.
